


Destiel and Sabriel Hook Up

by punkrockdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockdean/pseuds/punkrockdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this is PORN with a plot.<br/>As in heavy SMUT.<br/>SEX.<br/>Please only read if you are 15+</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiel and Sabriel Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is PORN with a plot.  
> As in heavy SMUT.  
> SEX.  
> Please only read if you are 15+

Gabriel and his younger brother Cas sat on a park bench in a random person's heaven, laying back against the wood of the backrest as the breeze went through their hair. Cas sighed, looking over at Gabe.

"Gabe, do you ever wish heaven wasn't so... repetitive and routine?" Castiel questions, choosing his words wisely. Gabe furrows his eye brows and turns to his brother.

"Whatcha mean?" Gabe asks, wondering how Cas could possibly find a problem with their beautiful home. Everything was always unbelievably serene in heaven, and the peacefulness soothed him from his every day job of looking over Earth. If Gabriel could spend all his days somewhere, heaven would be that place. He didn't necessarily have his own heaven, but there was an angel headquarters that housed over ten thousand of the Lord's angels while they weren't at their posts on Earth. In the meantime, Gabe could just see which heavens lead to each other, and spend his infinite days in a bright and beautiful one. Earth was nice, but nowhere as perfect as heaven was.

"Well, it seems to me like everything is so routine here. When we go to Earth, there's so much excitement. So many variables... So many feelings," Cas exclaims to his brother, raising his eyebrows. 

"I guess you're right about one thing. Most angels live to serve and don't take a second to think about life. Me and you... we're different. We stand for free will and understand human emotions. Hell, you've been human," Gabe says thoughtfully, and Cas nods enthusiastically. 

"Can I tell you something, Gabe?" Castiel speaks after a moment of silence. His stomach tightens at the thought of what he is about to say, but he aches as well to get it off his chest.

"A'course Cassy," Gabe smiles, looking at Castiel. Cas smiles at the fondness of the nick name, but still grits his teeth. It's now or never; he has to force the words out of his mouth.

"I still feel human emotions, Gabe. I thought once I got my own grace back that things would return to normal, but they haven't. It's like I'm a human, only with an angel's grace. And the worst part is, I sin like a human. I...I lust," Castiel says the last part in a lower voice, even though no one was around to hear him. He was sure he face was bright red, his embarrassment showing in the form of a blush. Again, embarrassment was a human thing. He just couldn't seem to control the emotions and feelings that were still so new to him.

"It's okay Cas... I do too. Being on Earth does something to you. We were on Earth much longer than all the other fallen angels. I think that being down there makes you something else. It makes you have the same urges as a human, but that's not a completely bad thing. I mean, we can help people, we can blend in, we can have friendships with humans. It's not all bad! I'm just not sure it'll ever go away," Gabriel tells his baby brother, a sigh escaping his lips. Gabe had wondered the Earth for thousands of years, so he had no doubt experienced his own emotional problems. He just always had to go and fall in love or have a crush on some human, and these days were no exception. The only thing different about him was that he had made it through all of the emotional stages, and could possibly help his struggling fellow angel. 

"T-then you feel these urges too? Like... desiring fornication?" Castiel blurts, blushing harder this time.

"Just desiring? Shit Cas, I've been fucking humans since a week after I got to Earth. I was just so horny all the time. As a matter of fact, I still am horny all the time! You've got some catching up to do. Haven't you ever, y'know, got a hard one? Your vessel would have had to in the span of the year," Gabe says with amusement, watching Castiel get even more humiliated. As much as he pitied Castiel and his emotional troubles, it did come to Gabe as a relief to have someone who understood what he was going through. He could finally feel normal with all of his heartbreak and emotions because his brother was going through the exact same thing.  . 

"Well yes, but this is different. I've had sex, Gabe. I'm not a virgin. It's just... This time is different. I desire sex with a man, not a woman now. I want Dean Winchester, Gabe. And I don't know how to get him to engage in such an act with me," Castiel murmurs, this time with a little less blushing. There. It was off his chest. Yes, he wanted to fuck Dean Winchester, and with a little help from his sex-expert brother, maybe he would get what he so desired. He could almost imagine it now. Dean, bending him over the bed and fucking him hard until he couldn't handle any more. Castiel almost got a little hard just thinking about it.  
"Well Cas, you're in luck. I happen to know a thing or two about the Winchesters. Get them going, and you can get them to do anything you want. Plus, I'm pretty sure Dean already has a thing for you. But, since you've never been with a guy, I'll come along to make sure you don't do something you'll regret. Sound okay?" Gabriel suggests, and Castiel's eyes lit up. 

"You'd hook me up? Thank you so much Gabe! But what do you mean come along?" Castiel says uneasily, a feeling of jealousy starting to creep in.  
"Don't worry Cassy," Gabe laughs, "I won't make you share Dean. I'm gonna fuck Sam," Gabe says deviously, smirking at Cas. Just the sound of it made Cas half hard, and he could tell that Gabe was getting excited too.

"Now, you know how to make out with someone, right?" Gabriel starts, and Cas smiles sheepishly.

"I haven't for a while. Honestly, I could use some pointers," Cas grins, and Gabe leans in. This is going to be an exciting night, far more wild than any events that could take place in heaven.

***

Sam and Dean arrived at their motel, happy with themselves. They had just cleaned out a house in Arkansas that was infested with ghouls. Because it was near a cemetery, they monsters been camping there and feeding on the corpses that were freshly buried. The Winchester's had teamed up as usual, quickly and efficiently ridding the perimeter of supernatural creatures. Fortunately, it was more of a success story than usual because the boys had managed to save everyone who was in danger at the time. And for that, Dean was ready to celebrate with a couple beers and midnight television.  

"Hey Dean I'm gonna take a quick shower. That okay?" Sam says, throwing his duffle onto his bed. Dean nods and tosses his own down. 

"Just lemme wash the blood and shit off my hands first, Sammy," Dean calls, going to the bathroom and scrubbing his hands. The blood all washed off and trickled down the drain, until only the memory of it remained. Dean felt better, sighed, and then glanced in the mirror before drying his hands on a rough, off-white motel towel. 

Dean shuffled out of the bathroom and let Sam get in, proceeding to peel off his jacket and plop down in the arm chair.

"Ah shit," Dean sighs, shifting uncomfortably in the cheap chair. He never would abandon this life, but maybe he'd like it more if the chairs we just fucking comfortable for once. 

Dean is just about to grab the remote when he hears a noise to his right.

"What the-" Dean starts, beginning to stand up, but then an angel appears before him.

"Hello Dean," Castiel says, grinning crookedly at him. Dean can't help but smile at his lopsided one, and relaxes his muscles again.

"Hey Cas. You know you could've just knocked," Dean rolls his eyes, nodding for Cas to sit in the chair beside him. The angel never did learn to use doors unless he had to, like when he was human, and he just argued that doors wasted time. 

Just as Castiel was sitting down, a crashing noise erupted from the bathroom. Castiel's eyes widened, as he knew what was going on in there, and he glanced over at Dean nervously. Dean just chuckled.

"What's funny?" Castiel asked a little too quickly, chewing on his lip.

"It just sounds like Sammy knocked over all the shampoo bottles. That's all," Dean smiled, his eyes sparkling that beautiful green. Castiel nearly shook with desire for the built man, only a mere three feet from him. 

"So Cas, what brings ya here?" Dean asks, sitting up in the chair. Dean rises to his feet and walks to the kitchen, opening the small fridge and pulling out two beers. Dean cracks them open both and brings one to Cas, sitting back down.

"Well I still have all the human emotions as far as I know, even though I got my grace back and all. One has been troubling me in particular, though I don't really enjoy any of them," Castiel says truthfully, and Dean laughs. Okay, maybe Castiel did enjoy it a little, feeling so human, but he would never admit that.

"Yep... Having emotions is a bitch, isn't it?" Dean comments, sipping his drink. Another sound crashes through the small motel room, coming from the room in which Sam is showering. 

"Jesus Sammy," Dean chuckles, looking suspiciously over at the closed door. 

"I'm sure he's fine," Cas says hurriedly, leaning closer to Dean. Time to start what Gabriel had told him. Be discrete at first, but still touch him. Then, soon enough, he will be able to bluntly turn Dean on. And after that, the horny angel will have no choice but to have his way with the beautiful, green-eyed boy. 

Cas reaches over Dean to set his beer on the small side table to Dean's left, brushing up against him as he did so. His whole arm dragged over Dean's crotch as he pulled back, sitting in his chair again. Cas watched his reaction as Dean looked at him weirdly, but didn't say anything. He just continued their conversation.

"Is there something I can do about your "stupid" human motions, or did you just come here to complain?" Dean smiles, picking back up the topic Cas had started earlier. If he only knew what he could do, Cas thought. 

"I don't know. Maybe teach me how you deal with it? Also, is it hot in here to you?" Cas speaks, pulling off his tench coat and then his over shirt. He was left in just a plain white t-shirt with jeans, and he proceeded to kick off his shoes. Again, Dean kind of gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing.

"Well, for sadness, I use alcohol. For being mad, I use alcohol. The type depends on the mood, but I usually just drown the emotions in booze," Dean explains, raising his beer up. 

"What about when you're horny? Like really turned on and can't get your mind to get off it and your hard on to go away?" Cas says casually, and Dean chokes on his beer. Coughing, Dean lurches forward in his seat.

"U-um uh yeah you just uh," Dean sputters, eyes darting anywhere but Cas.

"Fuck someone?" Cas asks, and Dean looks up at him, making eye contact. Now Dean would normally be so embarrassed that he would pretend like he never made eye contact with Cas at this point, but for some reason he couldn't look away. Dean's eyes were glued to Castiel's beautiful baby blue ones, and he watched Cas's every move. The way he raked his eyes over Dean, the way he crossed his legs to hide his half-hard on, it was all so unreal. Yeah, the boner? Dean had no doubt in his mind that was there, but for some reason, it didn't bother him. 

"U-Um yeah. You fuck a girl or wank it off," Dean tries to compose himself, finally breaking eye contact. He blushes hard and looks away, quickly taking another swig of beer. He passed it off as just Cas not knowing boundaries again, but that still didn't shake the strangeness of his question, and it definitely didn't shake Dean's growing suspicion of Castiel's motives. Cas had hardly ever talked about such a nature. Is he okay?

"Only girls? You've never thought about fucking a guy?" Cas presses, standing up. Dean swallowed hard and watched as Cas advanced closer to him, until he was right in front of the chair. "U-uh I haven't, but if you want t-to I guess," Dean whispers meekly, transfixed on Castiel. Cas's fingers found Dean's chin and lifted his face, until Dean had no choice but to stare right into those endless blue pools that were Cas's eyes.

"Cut the bullshit Dean, you know what I want. I have no idea what you do to me, but you make me so fucking horny," Cas whispers, leaning in to Dean's face. Dean nearly stops breathing, all of the sudden filled with a strong desire for Castiel. Cas stops just short of Dean's lips, teasing him and enjoying the feel of Dean's hot breath spreading over his face.

"Fuck Cas," Dean whispers back, inching forward to close the distance between them. By now, Dean was already hard, somehow being turned on by Castiel's words. They created a heavy sexual tension in the room, and Dean was definitely feeling it right at his crotch. 

Dean and Cas's lips melded together perfectly, licking and sucking at one another hungrily. A slam against the door has Dean jumping, standing up and separating himself from Cas to listen. He was scared to death of being caught by Sam, Cas knew. He could feel it. Maybe if he knew Sam was in his own mess at the moment...

"It's okay Dean. It's just Gabriel and Sam," Castiel chuckles, running his hands down Dean's muscular chest. Cas's hand goes lower and lower until he's palming Dean's dick through his jeans. His pants become tented as his breathing becomes faster paced. His eyes are locked with Cas's, and Cas has never felt anything like this. He loved and he craved the attention Dean gave him, and right now, Dean was only looking at him. Now, if he could just get his mind to focus on him too, Cas could make Dean feel the same exact way that he made him feel all the time.

"G-Gabriel? Is he fucking Sam in there?" Dean whimpers, imagining his baby brother getting impaled by an angel. It strangely turned him on, and he moaned a little at the thought of fucking his own angel as well.

"No. Not yet anyways," Castiel mumbles, connecting him and Dean's lips again. Dean let his eyes flutter closed, relaxing against Cas's strong body.

Castiel's hands continue to rub Dean's growing erection though his pants as he unbuttons his jeans, then yanks the zipper down. Both of their chests are rising up and down quickly, and their eyes rake over each other like hungry dogs. Castiel wants to taste Dean, to devour the strong vibe of sex he gave off. Cas's wings began to strain against his tight t-shirt, and he wanted nothing more than to spread them out.

As if hearing his plea, Dean's fingers get brave and find home right under the cotton seam, tugging it up until Castiel takes it all the way off. Soon after, Dean's shirt is thrown off as well, and they look at each other's fit bodies lustfully. Castiel's mind spins at how tanned and sexy Dean's bare chest is, his toned muscles flexing. After years of hunting, Dean had the body to show for it. Castiel's mind swims with lust, and he cannot contain his excitement anymore. He lets his wings free. He lays them down so nothing gets damaged in the room, but Dean still gasps at their beauty all the same.

"C-Cas? Does that normally happen?" Dean says anxiously, his excitement soon turning to fear. Is he going to leave?

"I usually can contain them. Just not when I'm... Uh, I'm really turned on. Besides that, I can handle them," Castiel says quietly and blushes, hiding his embarrassed face by kissing Dean. His lips felt like electric against his, and when Dean's tongue mapped out every inch of Cas's mouth, he had to do something about his hard dick. 

Cas undoes his own pants and shoves them to his ankles, kicking them off. Next are his boxers, and then Dean takes the hint and shoves off his own restricting clothing as well.

"Dean," Cas breathes, and in the blink of an eye, Dean is no longer in the chair, but on the bed with Cas standing at the end. Castiel's normally crystal blue eyes are now a deep sea blue color, and his black wings spread out to each side of his body. The beauty of them put Dean in awe, as he had never seen even a small glimpse of Castiel's true form. Sometimes he tended to forget that Castiel was something this remarkable, but not today. Now, Dean knew the magnitude of Castiel's existence. Not just the importance of Castiel to Dean in his heart, but also to humanity. Castiel was showing Dean something no human had seen in thousands of years, and there was no denying that he was something amazing and graceful, beautiful and alluring . 

Castiel puts a knee on the motel bed, crawling up seductively until he is level with Dean. Their lips find one other almost naturally, licking and sucking at one another. Castiel reluctantly leaves Dean's lips, but for something better. 

Moving down Dean's body, Castiel trails kisses over Dean's muscular chest, all the way down until his lips find Dean's cock, ready and sprung up against his belly button. 

Dean watches, entranced, as Cas's lips cover the tip of his cock. He gasps and his hands fly down to Cas's hair, forcing his warm mouth down further. Cas's tongue circles his tip, making sure to lap up every drop of precum.

"Ah-shit Cas," Dean moans loudly, almost ignoring the sound of the bathroom door creaking open. Cas's wings folded down to reveal their naked bodies on the bed, and Dean peered over Cas's shoulder to see Sam's pink, blushing cheeks peek out of the room. Then, as if shoved, the younger Winchester stumbled out of the bathroom, hair wet, water dripping down his toned chest, and cock standing. Sammy's dick was red at the end and harder than rock, and Dean moaned at the sight of his bewildered brother. Sam was muscular and fit, not to mention tan and libidinous. His amazing body was really a sight to see, especially with his large erection standing tall. He seemed flustered and a bit embarrassed, but mostly appeared to be puzzled at the situation, and he was certainly red faced. He glanced back over his shoulder, watching as another shorter man came out of the bathroom.

"C-Cas?" Sam choked, looking back to the bed, and trying to catch his breath as Gabriel stepped out of the small bathroom. Both of their lips were red and swollen from kissing, and Dean assumed his were too. Through all this, Castiel never stopped sucking Dean's long cock, enjoying the feeling of the thick, heavy weight in his mouth. He ran his tongue all over Dean's erection, wanting nothing more than to pleasure him. This was something he had never done before, but judging by how reputable he was at it, Dean would never know this was his first sexual encounter with a man. Castiel was utterly indifferent about sexual orientation, but he had never felt this strongly about a man before. He had considered himself to be straight, but when he met Dean Winchester, something about the hunter simply made him fall madly in love. 

Gabriel quickly grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him over to the bed where Dean was forced to move over as Sammy was shoved on to the mattress. Gabe's hungry mouth found Sammy's warm, pink lips, sucking them in, not being able to get enough of Sam's taste. It was a delightful mix or minty and a bit of alcohol, along with a taste of something was uniquely Sam. Regardless of what it was, Sam's lips were addicting, and Gabriel couldn't get enough of the feel of his lips against Sammy's. 

Gabriel's hand moved down Sam's lanky body as he laid down, finding his cock. It as massive to say in the least, a whole 9 inches long, and as thick as two of his fingers. Sam moaned breathily as Gabe began to pump his hard cock, and Sam looked over at his brother who lay less than a foot from him.

"W-what's happening Dean?" Sam shakes, watching his big brother get deep-throated. It made him impossibly harder to see the angel choke on Dean's cock, and Sam moaned as the girth of Dean stretched Cas's mouth. He never realized just how sexy his brother could be with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut.

"We're being fucked by angels, Sammy," Dean says shakily, and Cas pulls off Dean's cock.

"Oh fuck Cas," Dean moans, tugging Cas's head up to his mouth. Their tongues tangled and Dean could taste himself in Cas's mouth. He practically purred into Cas's lips, tugging and sucking harshly. Cas put a knee on either side of Dean's legs, and got to work rutting his own cock against Dean sloppily.

Gabriel began stroking Sam faster as well, then stopped all together.  Their mouths found one another again, and Sammy tentatively found Gabe's hard erection. His fingers tested the new feeling out, pulling up and down as if he was jacking himself off. All of the sudden, scaring Sam, Gabe could no longer hold his wings, and let them spread out. They were smaller than Cas's, but were no less magnificent. Their golden color shone in the pale light, and Dean watched out of the corner of his eye in awe, at both Gabe's wings, and also how beautiful his baby brother's tan, fit body looked in the glowing light. He was bathed in it's golden color, and sweat shone on his muscular back. All Dean could do was pull Cas against his own body tighter, rutting up against him for the friction he so desired. 

In the end, Sam didn't bother to question the wings, and his hand slowly went back to Gabe's cock, and his lips met Gabe's as well. Sam's hand pulled up and down Gabriel's hard dick, jacking him off. Gabriel moaned appreciatively, thrusting a little into Sam's fist. Sam's free hand wondered up and down Gabe's heavenly body, pausing when he got right under his wings. Gabe moaned obscenely loud, and Sam's eyes flickered up to watch Gabe. 

"D-does it hurt?" Sam whispers, clearly unsure on whether or not he can touch them,  but Gabriel shakes his head.

"No, touch my wings Sammy. Touch me, not my vessel," he murmurs into Sam's ear, and Sam's hand shakes as he lets his fingers drag along the underside of Gabe's feathery wings. They felt soft and ticklish in his hands, as if they were hardly there at all. They were amazingly silky, and he wanted to feel them with both hands, but Sam kept one hand jerking Gabe's cock. 

"That feels so fucking good Sam...Dammit Sammy... Let me fuck you," Gabe moaned, admiring Sam's long fingers stroking his dick, and with the snap of his fingers, Sam was bent over the bed. 

Castiel glanced over at the two, and ground harder down onto Dean as he straddled him. 

"Dean, please fuck me," Cas whines in Dean's ear, and he felt dizzy with excitement at Cas's words. 

"W-what do I do?" Dean whispers, his fingers finding Cas's ass. He gripped his butt and squeezed, massaging it and moaning. Cas had a better ass then most chicks. Yeah, he would fuck Cas any day. Dean couldn't even say he hadn't thought about it before. 

"Just fuck me Dean. There's lube in my pocket," Cas says, nibbling Dean's earlobe. It felt warm and ticklish, and it made Dean want Castiel all the more. 

Reaching over to the trench coat that was thrown on the floor sloppily, Dean finds the lube and pulls it out of Cas's pocket. Castiel takes it and puts a little on his hand, scooting back so Dean's cock is in front of him. He starts pumping Dean's cock, spreading the lube everywhere, starting with the sensitive tip all the way down to the base. 

Dean's chest heaves up and down as Cas positions himself above Dean, then slowly sinks down on his cock without any preparation.

"Oh fuck Cas," Dean groans loudly, and Castiel lets out a whimper. He feels so full, and it feels so good with Dean inside of him. Dean starts to slowly thrust his hips hip, and Cas follows his movements, putting his hands on Dean's chest to steady himself. Cas tentatively starts raising and lowering his hips onto Dean's long cock, biting his lip hard to keep from crying out. It hurt, but it hurt so good.

"Oh my god, Gabe," Sammy moaned, almost scaring Castiel. He had forgotten that he was not alone with Dean, getting so wrapped up in the feeling of being this close to the beautiful green-eyed man.

"God Sammy, you look so fucking hot with my cock up your ass baby," Gabe groans, and Dean could hear the slapping of Gabe's hips against Sam's great ass. Castiel, getting past the point of turned on, begins rocking his hips faster, pushing himself down onto Dean's dick harder than before. Dean's name falls from Cas's lips as he closes his eyes and throws his head back, concentrating on fucking himself onto Dean. 

"Fuck Dean. You look so hot," Sammy moans, his eyes wandering to the two boys beside him. Cas rocks onto Dean, and all Dean can do is gasp and thrust his hips up to meet him. Dean looks lustfully over at Sammy, and their eyes meet.

Turning his head, Dean connects his lips with Sammy's. It's a forbidden kiss, one that they had both wanted to happen for a while now, but never thought it would. Sam jerks helplessly forward and back as he is fucked hard and fast, but Dean's tongue still invades his mouth, heatedly licking and sucking. 

"Oh shit Cas, you're so fucking hot," Dean separates from Sam for a minute to admire Cas's beautiful body, wings and all, rocking up and down onto his cock. He felt his balls tighten up just by watching Cas, and knew he would cum soon. 

Sitting up, Cas lets Dean take the lead as he bends Cas over the bed and proceeds to thrust into him hard. Cas lets out a long string of curses along with Dean's name, thrusting his ass back onto Dean's cock.

"Fuck Cas," Dean groans, slapping his ass. Cas only moans louder.

"You're gonna make me cum Dean, shit, I'm gonna cum," Cas cries out, and Dean reches underneath their sweaty bodies to grab Cas's cock and pump harshly. He jacked Cas off hard and fast, fucking him at the same time.

"OH FUCK DEAN," Cas yells, impaling himself on Dean's big cock one last time before white ropes of cum shot out of his dick. 

"Ah-ah-ah Dean," Cas cried, and Dean began cumming too, with Cas's tight ass clenched around his erection. 

Dean's seed shot deep into Cas and they rocked their orgasms out, shouting and moaning each other's names. Then, not far behind, Gabe came hard into Sammy's ass. 

"G-Gabe," Sammy cried weakly, being all fucked out. Gabe pulled out and began pumping Sam's cock while he put his face up to Sammy's used hole. He licked all over Sam's hole and thrust his tongue in, and just like that, Sammy was cumming. Strings of white cum shot from his long hard dick, and Gabe was there to milk him all the way through it. Sam moaned loud and cried out helplessly, thrusting himself onto Gabe's tongue as it moved in and out of his clenching asshole.

All of the fucked out boys collapsed, and Sam and Gabe moved over to Sam's bed, just to curl up together and catch their breaths. They all bathed in the after shocks of their powerful orgasms, cuddling with the one they never thought they'd end up with. Stroking Sam's long, brown hair, Gabe couldn't help but feel the same emotion he had developed for humans since day one. Love. He had fell for Sam the first day they met, and knew he would never get through life without being with Sam like this. He was unbelievably gorgeous, and as he laid with Sammy in the motel bed, he felt complete satisfaction. Sammy laid his head on Gabe's chest like a child, letting himself fall asleep as Gabe lovingly cuddled him. It was exactly what both of them had secretly desired. And in the other bed, something similar was happening. Dean kissed Cas's soft lips over and over, never wanting the moment to end. They laid with their fingers and legs entwined, and Dean felt like he was going to cry. What was going to happen with them? Was he ever to lay with Cas like this again? "Cas?" Dean whispers as quietly as possible, trying not to wake his tired and fucked-out brother. Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes. "Please don't let this be the end. Please don't leave," Dean whimpered, and Castiel smiled a little. Dean Winchester, who fucked girls and left in the middle of the night, who has had endless one night stands, who has sworn to never love again, was asking him to stay. And that warmed his heart. "Dean, I'm sorry I didn't start this in a different way. But I want this to be the start of something," Castiel breathes, and Dean nods, putting his head in the curve of Cas's neck. He left soft kisses, all the way up to his jawline and lips. He was showering Castiel with kisses, unable to bear the thought of never being with Cas like this again. He threw his ego out the widow for Cas. There was no going back, no pretending like this didn't happen. "Cas, I wouldn't change this for the world," Dean mumbles between kisses. So what they fucked before the first date? Who says one night can't turn into something more? Dean knew he probably would have chickened out before going on a date with the angel. The way that their love happened was perfect, and as Dean imagined the memories he would make with Castiel after this day, both of the tired boys drifted off to sleep like Sam and Gabriel. Soon, from within the little motel room that was previously filled with moans of pleasure and the names of the boys in it, all that could be heard was soft snores. 

The next morning, before the angels took off for heaven again, Gabe told Sam he'd be back. Dean and Cas were already best friends, on a road to something new, but Sam was still blushing like crazy when Gabe left. 

"I had a crush on him," Sammy murmurs, giggling happily. Dean just rolls his eyes and crashes back down on his bed. 

"Never speak of this to anyone Sammy," Dean laughs, and so does Sam. 

"Your secret's safe with me. But I knew Destiel was real all along," Sam commented, and Dean gave him the stink eye. 

"Can it, Sabriel," Dean mumbled, stretching out. Sam laughed and began packing his duffle. They were off to a new city with a new motel, and though they didn't say it out loud, both boys couldn't wait to see what would happen next with their angels. 


End file.
